PTZD
|season = 3 |number = 2 |epnumber = 46 |prodcode = 302 |image = 302-Second injection.png |airdate = November 1, 2013 |viewers = 4.96 million |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech (body only) Damien Puckler as Meisner Steve Alderfer as Husband Darcy Miller as Wife Cameron Kolkemo as Older Girl Delaney Hagfeldt as Younger Girl Other Co-stars |objects = Piqure-Gigantesque |literary = Voltaire |previous = |next = }} "' is the second}} episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the forty-sixth episode overall. It first aired on November 1, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Hank and Monroe continue to search for Nick in the woods. Monroe struggles to keep Nick's scent with all of the other smells in the forest. Monroe catches Nick's scent again as Hank receives a call from Captain Sean Renard asking if they have caught Nick yet. Hank tells him not yet and lets Renard know where they are. Renard says that he, Juliette, and Rosalee are on their way from the bar fight scene. Before they leave, the local Sheriff tells Renard that he tried to check the surveillance footage, but the system appeared to be down and he couldn't get anything. Renard tells him to call if he finds anything. Nick watches as a family arrives home. As they walk up tho their front door, Nick starts running towards them. The husband fumbles with his keys as he panics trying to unlock he door. The family finally gets inside the house and close the door right before Nick gets to them. Nick bangs on the door and punches a hole in the door. He reaches in to unlock the door and walks in as the family runs upstairs to the room where a gun is kept. Nick hears them and runs up the stairs. The family run into a room and close the door. They move a bookshelf in front of it. The husband tells his wife and kids to get into the closet while he gets the gun. Monroe again loses Nick's scent, but he and Hank hear the family screaming in their house as Nick tries to attack, so they run over to the house. Once there, they go inside and run up the stairs. Just as the husband gets the gun case open, Nick breaks through the door knocking the bookshelf and the husband down forcing the gun to fly across the room. Nick grabs the husband, but Hank grabs Nick and pulls him away. They manage to pin Nick against a wall, but Nick breaks free and knocks them away. The husband hits Nick in the back of the head with a gun case, but Nick is unfazed and retaliates. Hank grabs a little statue and throws it at Nick, who hears it coming and reaches up his hand to catch it without looking, surprising Hank and Monroe. They run out of the room to get Nick to follow them. Hank tells Monroe to go out the back and that he will lead Nick out the front. The plan fails as Monroe accidentally knocks over a lamp on his way by and attracts Nick's attention. Hank gets outside, and Captain Renard calls to get an update. Hank tells him the address of the house and says to hurry. Hank and Monroe run into a barn near the house with Nick close behind. They climb up to the hayloft trying to figure out how they can stop Nick when Monroe takes a step and his foot goes though the floor. The sound of the wood breaking gets Nick's attention. Hank and Monroe run to the other side of the loft away from the weak ground. Hank pulls out his gun and Monroe grabs a shovel. Nick climbs up and pauses for a second while Hank and Monroe try to get him to recognize them. Nick starts coming towards them until he gets to the flimsy part of the floor and falls through, trapped. Hank and Monroe block the hole Nick fell through to close him in. When Monroe and Hank walk back outside, Sean, Juliette, and Rosalee are pulling up. Monroe and Hank tell them they have Nick temporarily trapped. Juliette asks if he is hurt and Monroe says, "if he is, I don't think he knows it." Hank reminds her that Nick is more animal than man right now." The husband comes out of the house with his gun, demanding Nick's name. Sean tells him it's "Thomas Schirach". They convince him to leave when Nick in the barn starts banging around trying to get free. Monroe and Sean woge as Nick breaks free. They hit Nick several times, with a shovel and wooden boards, but Nick is unaffected. Hank is draws his gun and begs Nick not to force his hand. Juliette distracts Nick and sticks the Piqure-Gigantesque in his stomach. Before she can inject him with the antidote, he hits her across the face. Rosalee quickly runs up and pushes the plunger. Nick pauses, looks down and pulls out the Piqure-Gigantesque. He stumbles towards Rosalee and Monroe steps in front of her, and pleads with Nick, before Nick falls to the ground. The gang put him into the back of Renard's vehicle to take him to the spice shop just before multiple police cars arrive. On the way, Nick is shaking, and Juliette notices his pulse is really slow. Monroe suggests they try to keep him warm and Rosalee gives Juliette her jacket to put on him. Monroe tells Renard that since his brother is responsible for everything, he hopes he wont let him get away with this. In Austria, Adalind and Stefania bring the dead flowers to Frau Pech's body. Stefania tells Adalind she need to put the flowers into Frau Pech's body, and sew her shut. Stefania grabs Adalind's arm down which causes her to lose the flowers. The flowers float over to Frau Pech's body and go inside the opening. Back at the spice shop, Rosalee administers another dosage of the antidote into Nick. Rosalee says there is nothing else they can do and she isn't sure if the antidote will even work on him. Renard says that he has to go back to the precinct to deal with what has happened. Nick slightly moves his hand before his hands both raise and fling around even though he is still unconscious. Just to be safe, Hank handcuffs him to the bed. In Austria, Adalind finishes sewing up Frau Pech. Stefania tells her to cut the thread with her teeth and tie it off. Adalind takes a look at the bloody thread and puts it in her mouth and bites it until it breaks. Steam comes out of Frau Pech's body and Stefania happily says that it is working faster than she thought. Renard arrives at the precinct. As he is walking to his office, he looks at his phone and has a text from and unknown sender that says, "Done. News online. Link sent." When Renard gets to his office, he opens up the link on his laptop. The link leads to a news report that reports that Eric Renard was killed in a car bomb while leaving the airport in Vienna. Back at the spice shop, Juliette is still sitting with Nick while Rosalee tries to clean up Monroe's head wound from fighting Nick. A dazed Nick wakes and asks why he is handcuffed. Hank removes them. Nick says he has a bad headache and when he tries to sit up he says that he is really sore all over. Nick can't remember anything until Monroe brings up the shipping yard. Nick remembers going there with the antidote, getting split up from everyone, chasing Baron Samedi, and finding the passport with his picture in it. He guesses that he must have gotten hit and passed out, but based on the looks on everyone's faces, realises there is probably more to the story. Everyone starts talking at once to explain, but stops and nominate Juliette to tell him what happened. Juliette tells Nick that Baron Samedi got him and lifts up his shirt to show him where the antidote was injected, to Nick's horror. On a train, a man receives a call from Renard. The man is responsible for killing Eric, and Renard is checking up on him to see if he is on vacation and to briefly talk about what happened. Wu knocks on Renard's door so he tells the man he has to go. Wu informs Renard that one of the people in the bar fight died from his injuries in the hospital. Wu says that the man responsible at the bar fight is Thomas Schirach and they don't have much info on him. He says the police checked for surveillance at the bar, but someone destroyed the system and took the file. Wu tells Renard that Holtby and Bauer are working the case from the bar. Wu leaves and Renard pulls out a device from his jacket pocket and plugs it into his laptop. It is the surveillance file from the bar which he took before leaving earlier that night. Renard watches some of the footage before putting the device in his desk and locking it. At the spice shop, the gang is discussing what happened and telling Nick it isn't his fault because he had no control over himself. Juliette tells Nick he should come back to the house and get some rest because it's been a long night. At their house, Juliette says she is going to make tea and suggests Nick go upstairs and get in bed. Nick says he doesn't want to go to bed alone, but Juliette talks him into it. Wu comes up to Hank, who is at his desk drinking coffee at the precinct. Wu asks where Nick is and Hank says he was at the shipping yard, but got beat up a bit so he is taking a little time off. Wu then mentions that it was amazing that only one person was killed, which catches Hank off guard. Hanks asks who is working the case and Wu tells him that it is Holtby and Bauer. Hank gets up and goes to Renard's office to talk about the bar fatality. Renard says he doesn't have any details, but because he was seen at the crime scene, he will soon be questioned, as will Rosalee and Juliette. Hank asks what he will say and Renard says whatever it is, everyone's story has to be the same if they want to protect Nick. Nick is napping in bed and Juliette is laying beside him when she receives a call from Hank saying there is a complication and asks if she can meet at the spice shop. When Juliette arrives at the spice shop, Renard and Hank are talking with Rosalee and Monroe. Renard tells Juliette that one of the bar fight victims died. Everyone decides that it wasn't Nick's fault because he wasn't himself. Renard tells them that the police think that "Thomas Schirach" is the one responsible for the bar fight. Juliette asks Hank if he is okay with lying to protect Nick and Hank says he doesn't want Nick in jail for something he didn't know he was doing. Renard says that they need to decided on the details because that is the easiest way to get caught. Meanwhile, Nick is still sleeping and his skin turns alarminlgy ashen. Hank returns to the precinct and talks with Holtby and Bauer about the bar fight case. Bauer gets off the phone and tells Hank and Holtby that the family Nick attacked claims that some guys showed up and claimed they were cops before the unis showed up, which led to "Thomas Schirach" getting away. Hank asks them if there was any surveillance at the bar and Bauer tells him it was destroyed in the fight - all the files are missing. Hank confronts Renard about the convinient missing files, believing Sean took the files and made it look like they were destroyed in the fight. Holtby and Bauer knock and come in. They ask Renard about the two women he was with at the scene because they need their names so they can follow up. Renard says he will write the names down, and he writes Juliette and Rosalee's names. Juliette wakes up in the middle of the night and rubs Nick's face and panics when he is cold. She tries to wake him up by shaking him and slapping his face. Nick is grey again, so she calls 911. Just before the operator picks up, Nick wakes up and asks who she is calling. Shocked, Juliette tells the 911 operator she made a mistake and hangs up. Juliette wants Nick to see a doctor, despite Nick's reassurances that he is perfectly fine. She tells him he looked dead, alarming him slightly, and that he needs to just lie back down. Nick complies. Adalind is sleeping and Stefania comes up to her and says, "it's time." Adalind asks her for what and Stefania says, "to reap what you have sewn." Stefania gives Adalind an empty jar and tells her she is going to want to fill it. Stefania then pulls out a knife and cuts the seams and reopens Frau Pech's body. A red substance starts rising from inside Frau Pech and Stefania tells Adalind, "it's really very good for the skin. And for your child." Adalind opens the lid of the jar and starts putting the substance inside. Monroe and Rosalee are cleaning up at the spice shop when there is a knock on the door. Rosalee answers it to see Holtby and Bauer outside wanting to ask her a few questions about the bar scene. The detectives come inside and ask Rosalee what she does. She tells them she is an apothecary and she can offer many herbal and organic treatments for many illnesses which is why she was with Captain Renard. She said they were trying to treat an outbreak of a highly infectious neurotoxin which causes Lazarus syndrome. They ask her a few more questions including if she can describe Thomas Schirach, but she says she never saw him. Adalind is in a bathroom with the jar of the substance. She goes over to a mirror and takes off the towel she has on. She reluctantly puts her hand in the substance and takes a handful of it to rub on her stomach. She spreads it around and when she finishes she notices it absorb into her skin and for a skull on her stomach before the rest absorbs into her. She smiles and leaves the room. Juliette receives a call from Rosalee who tells her she was just questioned by two detectives who left about 15 minutes ago. She tells Juliette she wanted to make sure they weren't coming back before she called. Juliette asks how it went and Rosalee tells her she stuck with the story and she thinks they believed her. There is a knock on the door at Juliette's house and Nick, who is in the kitchen says he will answer it. Holtby and Bauer are there to ask Juliette questions about the bar fight, letting it slip that one of the victims had died under Nick's assault. Juliette walks up and says she will answer any questions they have. In the kitchen, Nick hears every word. The detectives ask her the same questions as Rosalee's and Juliette answers them similarly. Nick breaks the mug in his hand which gets everyone's attention. Holtby and Bauer joke about it before leaving. Nick confronts Juliette about hiding it from her, and she tries to convince him it's not his fault, but fails. Nick decides to turn himself in, despite Juliette's attempts. Juliette calls Hank to tell him Nick is on his way to the precinct to turn himself in. Hank meets Nick in the precinct parking area as he arrives and tries to stop him. Nick says he's already heard everything and walks by him. Hank says he tried to kill everyone and he would have if they hadn't worked together to stop him. He then mentions that he hit Juliette. He tells Nick if he really wants to turn himself in, then he is doing it alone. Nick looks at him for a second before walking into the precinct. Renard is in his office when he gets a call from his mother about Eric's death. She thanks him and tells him it was well deserved. She says they should talk again soon and hangs up. Nick walks into Renard's office and Renard says he hears that Nick wants to do the right thing. He shows Nick the surveillance files from the bar and tells Nick to take a look. He tells him to pay close attention to the man with the knife because that is the man who died in the hospital, and that if he hadn't done what he did, then he would likely be dead. He explains to Nick this is a time where he is walking in two worlds because he knows why he did what he did, he just can't explain it in a court of law. Renard tells him this all happened because of Eric's plan to get a Grimm to work for him. He says if he turns himself in, he will give the Royals exactly what they want. Nick turns around and leaves without saying anything. He sees Holtby and Bauer coming and when they ask him how he is doing, he flashbacks to the bar fight, but reluctantly decides to not turn himself in. Press Release THE MAN HUNT FOR NICK ESCALATES – SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO GUEST STARS – Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell), Hank (Russell Hornsby), Rosalee (Bree Turner) and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) track down a manic Nick (David Giuntoli) and do all they can to find him and reverse what’s been done to him before he causes any more damage. Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) does his best to clean up the zombie fallout on all fronts - domestic and international. Elsewhere, the more time Adalind (Claire Coffee) spends with Stefania (guest star Shohreh Aghdashloo), the more disturbing things seem to get in her quest to regain her Hexenbiest abilities. Reggie Lee also stars. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest (body only) Diseases *Post-Traumatic Zombification Disorder Images 302-Bauer.png 302-Holtby.png 302-Hank.png 302-Approaching Sheriff.png 302-Renard woged.png 302-Wu.png 302-Meisner.png Promo images 302-promo.jpg 302-promo2.jpg 302-promo3.jpg 302-promo4.jpg 302-promo5.jpg 302-promo6.jpg 302-promo7.jpg 302-promo8.JPG 302-promo9.JPG 302-promo10.JPG 302-promo11.JPG 302-promo12.JPG 302-promo13.JPG Directors Slate 302 Directors slate.jpg Videos Select scene Promo Video Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks) Continuity *The episode takes place directly after ends. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). *The title stands for Post Traumatic Zombie Disorder.